I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of recovery and recycling scrap material. More particularly, it is concerned with compressing used, disposable, aluminum cans into more convenient condition for future recycling. Still more particularly, it is concerned with a device for compressing empty aluminum cans into substantially flat configurations.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In recent times there has been, particularly in the beverage industry, a move toward the use of aluminum or aluminum alloys as the material of choice for the manufacture of containers. These containers are manufactured by stamping a slug of aluminum into a unitary, elongated, cup shaped receptacle. This receptacle is filled with the desired beverage or the like and then a cap is applied and permenately affixed thereto.
In view of the energy crisis presently being experienced in this country, it has been found economically desirable to recycle these aluminum containers. Recycling centers have been established in most localities by the aluminum companies. At these recycling centers, the collected cans are weighed and the collection are paid by weight for the material gathered. One of the problems that has been encountered by both those collecting the used containers and by the recycling centers is the large volume of space occupied by the recyclable container relative to the weight involved. It has been found desirable to compact the aluminum container into as small a volume as possible to provide ease of handling and storage.
In the prior art of can or container compacting various devices employing types of mechanical advantage have been used to compact cans or containers. These devices are stationary and are actuated by the application of force by manual means or by pneumatic means.
III. Prior Art Statement
In the opinion of the applicant, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,133,261, 4,197,796, 4,208,960 and 4,228,734 constitute the most relevant prior art of which the applicant are aware.